The present invention relates to a keyboard, especially to a keyboard with interchangeable connection function, which can be compatible with PS/2 keyboard or USB keyboard and has produce flexibility.
The conventional keyboard generally has a built-in processor connected to the CPU of the computer through USB (universal serial bus) connector or PS/2 connector. Moreover, the built-in processor of the wireless keyboard communicates the CPU of the computer through IR (infrared) or RF (radio frequency) module. However, the processor of all keyboards are built in therein, the stock of spare parts is serious problem when large amount and various kind of keyboards (PS/2, IR, RF) are to be produced. Moreover, the advanced keyboards are demanded to provide with hot keys. However, the hot keys and the other ordinary keys are manufactured with different mold, therefore, the cost is high.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a keyboard with interchangeable connection function, wherein the connection specification of the keyboard can be changed by replacing an I/O circuit board assembled therein. Therefore, the stock amount of keyboard main body can be reduced.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a keyboard with interchangeable connection function, wherein hot keys are easily assembled and can be enabled or disabled according to user""s need.
To achieve the above object, the present invention provides a keyboard with interchangeable connection specification, comprises an input/output circuit board for DIN, PS/2 or USB connection specification and replaceably assembled within a main body of the keyboard. The input/output circuit board has signal transmitting end connected to the signal receiving end of a membrane circuit of the keyboard. The keyboard further comprises an openable cover on a panel of the main body of said keyboard and corresponding to the location of the input/output circuit board. The openable cover is opened to replace the input/output circuit board mounted within the keyboard for required connection specification. The keyboard further comprises a plurality of hot keys on the keyboard and at location corresponding to the openable cover. Each said hot key has a key top, a rubber dome and associated internal circuit.